


Looking Out For You

by strugglingateverything



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strugglingateverything/pseuds/strugglingateverything
Summary: Crystal and Gigi have been best friends since first grade and throughout their tumultuous school careers and even more turbulent adult lives, Crystal navigates the bumpy road that is falling helplessly and wholly in love with her best friend.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Looking Out For You

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is loosely based off of joy again’s “looking out for you”

_I guess I should stop  
Looking out for you  
Like I always do_

For as long as Crystal could remember during her six, almost seven, years of life, she was alone. It was never something that particularly bothered her or even mildly upset her but the only downside was the weird looks her classmates gave her while she played alone, like now. 

The sandpit was a great place, it gave her a good vantage of the whole playground. From the boys roughhousing near the swings trying to rip each other out of the chair while screaming and hitting to the girls playing various clapping games, their high pitches voices carrying through the wind to her. 

There was something different on the far corner, a girl, she was cowering under the shadow of a boy while a few onlookers watched on in silence. 

Crystal was never a loud child, she was more of an observer but the sight that caught her attention for some reason made her clench her small fists. The boy who was harassing this unknown girl was a bully who Crystal had had the displeasure of being on the receiving end of taunts and insults hurled towards her freckles and clumsiness. 

Without realizing that she was angrily walking right into the lions den she caught the attention of the boy who had his pudgy finger pointed at the brunette girl who was now reduced to tears with her hands wrapped around herself, she was tapping his shoulder, fist cocked in an imitation of Rocky and within five minutes she was escorted into the principals reception area.

She didn’t mean to cause blood to spurt out of his already ugly, squished nose that was perpetually turned up at everyone, but if the outcome was that she didn’t have to hear her stupid insulting nickname then she was happy to feel the wrath of her parents and probably the principal. 

The other girl was sitting across from her, still looking down but at least her tears had stopped, just the wet tracks on her cheeks as she intermittently stole glances at Crystal and her right hand. 

“Thank you.” 

Crystal’s head snapped up at the quiet voice that greeted her ears, the smaller brunette girl was looking at her with admiration. She had never seen anyone look at her like that, not counting her three year old cousin who thought she was the coolest person to ever exist because she would write her own name and get him popsicles. 

“It was nothing.” She felt herself shrug even though she could now feel the weight of her haste actions, what if they called her parents and she got grounded. “He bullies me too, I hope I broke it.” 

There was a giggle and without thinking about it she moved to the other side and offered the still relatively unknown girl the tissue she kept in her pockets. Another quiet thanks was given and they sat in silence while the halls stayed empty and they were left to steal glances at each other.

“I like your shirt. It’s my favorite color.” 

The girl couldn’t help but look down at the green overalls and purple shirt that she haphazardly threw on under the threat of being late and forced to wear a dress. If there was one thing she would not be wearing, it was a dress.

“Thanks...I’m Crystal.” She thrust her hand out like her father taught her and waited for the brunette to daintily grab at her tanned hand and shake for what was probably too long but she didn’t care because she finally got a chance to see the other girls bright blue eyes that were now locked onto her hazel green ones.

“My names Georgina but I hate it”. Georgina wrinkled her button nose and made a look of disgust at the long traditional name and Crystal stifled a giggle into her hand and immediately started brainstorming a name to call the girl.

“How about I call you Gina? Or what about George?”

“Isn’t that a boys name?” Georgina but not really, gave a shake of her head and watched as the other girl squirmed around in her seat until she raised a leg to lean on the chair while still sitting. She had never seen someone like the other girl who she now knew as Crystal.

The brown splash of freckles and the bright eyes just above them, that curiously held a spark of mischievous that she knew the girl was capable of if the slight bruising on the hands that were now pulling on the strap of the overall as she thought up a nickname for someone she just punched in defense of was any indication. Even brighter was the clash of colors that made up the hodge podge outfit that Georgina knew her mother would loathe and burn with her eyes if she saw the girl.

“Oooh, what about Gigi?”

“I like that.” Gigi, previously Georgina, held a large smile as she realized that she had made a friend, albeit unconventional and unexpected. 

“Well then Gigi, how come I haven’t seen you?” Crystal was what her parents liked to affectionately call a ‘people watcher’ no matter where they were she was thinking up scenarios of the people who passed her and their lives. Even if she was not the most popular person in the school she knew everyone’s face and Gigi’s was new.

“I just moved a week ago. That boy Ethan was making fun of me because I was picking the daisies in the field.” 

“He’s an asswipe.” Crystal had heard her father mutter that word more than a few times, and she knew that if her parents heard her say it she would be in big trouble but to see and experience the shocked giggle that escaped Gigi’s lips was worth any punishment that could come from saying a swear word.

Gigi knee that her mother would be horrified at her choice of company but she couldn’t find it within herself to move to the other side and ignore this colorful girl. 

They talked for however long it took for the attending teacher to explain the situation to the principal and for Ethan’s nose to stop bleeding enough for him to tell his side of the story that was clearly fabricated to make himself the victim. 

Crystal was punished with not being able to participate in recess for two weeks and everyone’s parents were called. She wasn’t feeling worried because the absent recess would be spent with her favorite teacher, it was the worry that Gigi may be bullied in her absence that made her anxious. It was strange for her to pay this much attention to another person but she allowed it and hoped that the other girl was the friend she had always been unconsciously looking for.

Throughout the rest of the school year they became closer and closer and for once, Crystal had someone who actually showed up to her birthday parties. 

_When will you  
Start looking out for me too  
Instead of leaving me  
Staring at my shoes_

Six years later Crystal found herself staring at her gym locker in misery. She knew that she would have to change in the locker room and that she couldn’t avoid the disgusted gazes that flicked to her back every few seconds. 

So maybe coming out as a lesbian was not the best thing to do during seventh grade but she had finally admitted to herself the truth she knew for as long as she knew the definition for lesbianism. She was always different and having to constantly hear about crushes on guys that she would sooner punch than kiss was becoming nauseating to relate to.

The only person who wasn’t looking at her in a negative way was Gigi, but that was no surprise the other girl had been her best friend since they were in first grade but it hurt to see the way that she still didn’t say anything. While her gaze wasn’t adverse it also wasn’t entirely accepting, she hoped that this wouldn’t come in between them but it seems like it has. 

She reluctantly started the arduous task of opening her sometimes broken lock while trying to ignore Dahlia’s loud whispers that she could clearly hear from their five foot distance apart. It was the confidence that her fellow outcast Widow exuded that gave her the drive to quickly change and get the hell out of the damp locker room. 

Crystal was just in the process of putting her pants up after fully changing when she heard a loud bark of laughter. The tail end of a slur leaving glossed lips had Dahlia’s whole clique breaking out into giggles. She tried to steel herself but she still had to put her shoes on and it was cruel torture that she just so happened to double knot her laces. 

Gigi still hadn’t said a word. 

“Watch out, she might be looking at you.” 

That was a bad stage whisper if Crystal had ever heard one and she knew that it was directed at her but she didn’t dare look up for fear that she would burst into tears or start fighting, she didn’t know yet.

Thankfully she was given a reprieve and her laces finally cooperated and gave her enough leeway to quickly sip them on and to finally be staring at the blessed locker. It was battered and had a slew of crude drawings but it was the prettiest sight to welcome her in the hell that was the girls locker room.

Still fighting tears she shakily clasped the lock that held her belongings and made her way to her salvation, the entrance. 

She could her laughs and giggles at her expense and sure it hurt but she didn’t truly care about what they said, what hurt was the Gigi hadn’t uttered a syllable in her defense despite Crystal always being the brunettes champion. 

And when her birthday came around Gigi didn’t get an invite for the first time since the two had met.


End file.
